Patients is a Virtue
by CuriousJorgi
Summary: Tony needs physical therapy and Steve has to help
1. Chapter 1

Title: Patients is a Virtue

Chapter: 1/?

Author: CuriousJorgi

Beta: none (sorry it's un-beta)

Rating: K+ this chapter, future M to be safe

Pairings: Steve/Tony (eventually), maybe more

Summary: Tony needs physical therapy and Steve has to help him. ( I am bad with summaries)

Warnings: OOC this chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers characters, Marvel does. I am not writing for profit, just for fun!

Authors Note: First, yes I know the title has the word patients instead of patience, that is on purpose. Second, this is based on the movie-verse because it has been many years since I have read a Marvel comic, and I did not have many Avengers comics growing up. I know characters will be OCC, especially in future chapters, and I apologize if that offends you. I go were my muse takes me. Reviews are most welcome! Also anything between ** means inner monologue, #### is for change of scene, and italic text means flashback. Thank you for reading.

Patients is a Virtue

Chapter 1

She walked down the hall, still wondering where she was and why she was here. It felt like the old bomber hanger that had been turned into offices on the base back home, only way more high tech. *And this guy screams soldier*, she thought, *or at least fed* Finally after what seemed like the 15th access code was enter, she was asked to sit in a conference room. The door reopened to a tall man with an eye patch. *Is it September 19? Am I missing international talk like a pirate day, wait that is talk like not dress like.*

"Thank you for coming to SHEILD headquarters. I am Directory Fury, and I could use your help with one of my team members," the gentleman's smooth baritone voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Why do you need my help? I'm just an average citizen, and no offense this place screams top secret feds."

Fury chuckled. "That is because it is. Dr. Westcliff, I need your expertise treating a team member."

"But I work with pediatrics."

"Exactly! Which means you have patience, and I need patience. But you can also be firm and strict to get results. I need that too. This team member exemplifies spoiled brat, to be blunt. That is why I need you. You are the best in your field."

"I must say I am intrigued," her silver grey eyes sparkled mischievously. "I won't say yes or no until I've evaluated the patient, if that is ok?"

"Fine. You will be compensated for the eval and if you agree the treatments." Fury actually smiled. "This way to the gym and the patient. By the way, you will have everything you could possibly need or want in your state of the art gym and rehab facility."

*I bet from the looks of this place*

Once again she was lead down numerous hallways and possibly further underground. Finally, after what felt like 20 minutes, they arrived at the gym, which held an attractive and well dressed red-haired woman in an expensive looking business suit and a handsome brunette man in a Black Sabbath and expensive jeans. *OMG is that. . . .*

"Dr. Westcliff meet your patient, Tony Stark," Fury said with a smirk.

TBC?

I know it is short, but I wanted reviews before I continued to see if people would like more. Please review, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Patients is a Virtue

Chapter: 2/?

Author: CuriousJorgi

Beta: none (sorry it's un-beta so all errors in grammar or typos are mine)

Rating: K+ this chapter, future M to be safe

Pairings: Steve/Tony (eventually), maybe more

Summary: Tony needs physical therapy and Steve has to help him. ( I am bad with summaries)

Warnings: OOC for now

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers characters, Marvel does. I am not writing for profit, just for fun!

Authors Note: To all those who reviewed and asked me to continue, I am sorry it has been so long since I have added to this story. Unfortunately life got in my way of writing. I have been able to jot ideas down and now am able to put those ideas into chapters. Reviews are most welcome! Anything between ** means inner monologue, #### is for change of scene, and italic text means flashback. Thank you for reading.

Patients is a Virtue

Chapter 2

*OMG my patient is Iron Man, shut the front door*

Her thoughts were interrupted by a polite voice, " Thank you so much for coming on such short notice,Dr. Westcliff. I'm Pepper Potts, Mr. Stark's assistant."

"More like my keeper," Tony mumbles.

"Anyway, we have been having a hard time keeping a therapist to evaluate Mr. Stark, and I know that you are highly recommended in your field."

"Thank you. As I told director Fury, I am not necessarily taking on Mr. Stark as a patient until I have evaluated him."

"Can we all stop talking as if I'm not sitting right here?" Tony grumbled.

"Very well, Mr. Stark please tell me the nature of your injury and how it happened."

"First, Mr. Stark with my old man, so call me Tony," he gave her his most winning smile. "I've been told by two orthos that I severely sprained my left ankle and knee – patella I believe they said."

"Very well," she pulled out her laptop opened a form and typed for a few minutes. "And how did this injury occur?"

"Saving the world from alien invasion," Tony said nonchalantly.

"And precisely what were you doing during saving the world to injure you left lower extremity?"

Tony grinned, "Well I was flying, as Iron Man of course."

"Of course," she replied just as frankly as if Tony was talking about the weather, but with a hint of a smirk on her oval face.

Tony continued his monologue smiling, "when those damn aliens shot me down; luckily i was able to land but then there was an addable pop in my left knee since said alien hit me from the side. Hulk really needs to pay attention to where he throws his villains."

"When the alien hit you was in the the inside or the outside of your left knee?" Dr. Westcliff asked like talking about alien invasions was not new to her.

"Outside."

"Did your knee buckle or just pop?"

"Popped and then more like bent forward, but I was in my suit and fighting to save New York, as well as the world, so I just kept fight not really thinking about it."

"Did you hurt your ankle at the same time?" Dr. Westcliff continued to type all of Tony's explanation.

Tony look thoughtful, "I didn't feel it but maybe."

"After you saved our city and the world, what did you do?"

Tony sighed and looked at the ceiling, he was getting bored of answering the same questions for what felt like the hundredth time. He could be in his lab finishing fixing his suit; but no Pepper instead he see a PT. "Returned home, removed my suit, and collapsed to the floor since my left leg wouldn't hold me."

"One of the team found him and contacted me," Pepper interrupted.

"That is good," Dr. Westcliff commented.

Tony laughed,"I freaked him out actually. Poor Cap looked like I was dying. That's when I noticed my ankle, basically my whole left leg was the size of a tree trunk - very swollen."

####

_Iron man landed at the tower and Jarvis started talking to Tony about the repairs need as the suit came off. Tony was in his lab and went to take a step forward, when pain shot through his left leg and he crumbled to the floor. He tried to stand but it he couldn't get his leg to cooperate. Tony crawled across the floor commando style to sit with his back against on of this lab tables._

_*Damn, well this sucks* Tony thought._

_"Hey Tony, we were going go get some food, do you want to join us?" Steve asked, looking around the lab to find Tony. "Tony?" Steve knew Tony would set to fixing the Iron Man suit before anything else, then fix any of the other Avengers gear after that. Tony not being in his lab was odd, and it started to make Steve worry._

_"Tony, are you here?" *Maybe he went to shower first then enter his genius as he calls it* Steve thought that was unlikely but hoped it was true, otherwise he had no clue where the man would be. "Jarvis did Tony go to his room?" _

_"No Captain, he is here in the lab, behind the tables," the AI answered._

_Steve walked around the table and saw Tony sitting on the floor with his head tilted back against the table, eyes closed. He was covered in dirt and other grim, as well as several cutes and bruises. Tony didn't look good, and if Steve was so worried he would be wondering how Iron Man could get so dirty in his suite. Steve rushed to Tony's side, "Tony wake up are you ok?"_

_Tony opened his eyes to look into a pair extremely worried baby blues. Tony tried to think of something witty to say when he accidentally moved his leg and hissed in pain instead._

_"Oh, God, Tony are you? What is wrong, where do you hurt?" Steve's eyes roamed over his team mate, first to the arc reactor to make sure it was working right. *Looks like its normal glow, but how would I know if it isn't working right?* Steve continued to examine the other man, scared as hell that something was very wrong with Tony. *Please let it not be something serious, I don't know what I would...*_

_Steve's thoughts were interrupted. "I most look like hell for to say 'Oh God'," Tony attempted to laugh but Steve was removing is left shoe._

_"Tony, I'm sorry I know that hurts but if I don't get your shoe of it will cut off circulation. Your leg is very swollen. Jarvis, please call Miss Potts and tell her I need her down here to help with getting Tony to a doctor. No Tony, don't even try and argue, this isn't something Bruce can fix here in the lab if you broke anything, especially if the break is complex..."_

_Tony interrupted Steve again, "Steve, I am a genius I know that a complex fracture could lead to bone chips that you don't want just floating around in my body on there own. I just don't want to cause Pep more reason to worry, and I hate doctors," Tony trailed off grumbling like a child._

_Steve smiled, "Well I will go with you and make sure Miss Potts doesn't lecture you until you are fixed up."_

_"How many times have I told you to call me Pepper, Steve?" Pepper asked as she walked into the lab with Bruce behind her. "And you are lucky Steve found you, Tony because I would not be hold back on my lecture, as Steve so put it." Pepper bent down next to Tony, "I will, however, wait until you have seen a doctor and we find out what is wrong. Bruce will be helping get you to the hospital just to be on the safe side, no arguments."_

_Tony just glared at everyone until Steve gentle picked him up and walked him to the car behind Pepper, who was on the phone to SHIELDS medical department. Steve and Bruce were talking about his leg and how Steve found him; but all Tony thought about was how Steve was carrying like he might break and how he much he liked it._

####

Tony was pulled back to the present by Dr. Westcliff asking, "Tony, did you get X-rays or an MRI?"

"Both, SHIELD had all the diagnostic tests needed done with the top two orthopedists. No tears seen in the knee or ankle, no breaks either. Sever bruising and swelling though."

"Very well, now that I know the mechanism of injury, I need to do my own tests. This will be the fun part, well for me not you, for that I apologize up front," Dr. Westclilff said with her first kind smile of the meeting.

TBC?

I have the next part chapter in the works, and I hope to have it up in a day or two. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Patients is a Virtue

Chapter: 3/?

Author: CuriousJorgi

Beta: none (sorry it's un-beta so all errors in grammar or typos are mine)

Rating: K+ just to be safe, future M to be safe

Pairings: Steve/Tony (eventually), maybe more

Summary: Tony needs physical therapy and Steve has to help him.

Warnings: OOC

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers characters, Marvel does. I am not writing for profit, just for fun!

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews. This chapter was finished quicker than I had expected, and I have started on chapter 4. I hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow. Also anything between ** means inner monologue, #### is for change of scene, and italic text means flashback. Thank you for reading.

Patients is a Virtue

Chapter 3

Dr. Westcliff pulled out some instruments from her bag that held her laptop earlier. "First, I'm going to take range of motion your left knee and ankle compared to your right knee, which will be your norm. Then I'm going to test your strength compared to your right. I will also be doing some test, special testing in my field, make sure there is no laxity in the ligaments or tendons, as well as possible minor tears that they MRI did not pick up. With my findings I will then set up a plan of care for your treatments and what you will need to do at home. Also if I could get a copy of your X-ray and MRI results I that would help me with your plan of care."

Fury answered, "I can get you those records by the end of this meeting."

"Excellent. Tony do you consent to me continuing the evaluation" replied to Dr. Westcliff as she moved over to Tony.

"Do I have a choice," grumbled Tony.

*He really is like a spoiled child* "Yes, Tony, you do have a choice; it is your leg and ultimately your decision. But in my professional opinion, continuing the eval and getting treatment will help you heal quicker, as well as help prevent similar injuries. Since you are a man of science, I would gladly give you the statistics for the recurrence of sprains if you do not receive physical therapy. Whether I am to treat you or someone else that is up to you." She often found giving her children a choice and letting them think they were in control, even thinking somethings were their ideas, they would do as she asked. She hoped this was true for Tony Stark as well.

And it did. "Very well, let's continue. I will be looking up those studies and statistics, as well as your qualifications."

"Of course. Now, Tony please bend your left knee as far as you can." Dr. Wescliff proceeded to take range of motion and strength measurements in both of Tony's legs. She then went on to do special testing for the tendons, ligaments, and meniscus in his left leg.

Tony did all that she asked but complained about how he need too get back to the his lab and this is taking too long. He even tried wining the good doctor over with flirting; which she just ignored with a roll of her eyes and kept with her tests.

"Well Tony good news is it does not seem that you have too much laxity in tendons and ligament; however, you are very limited in your range motion and strength due to swelling most likely. I was unable to test the integrity of your meniscus in your left knee because the test was too painful at this time. If you consent to listen to me and do as I tell you, I would address decreasing the swelling first and start treatment to day. But I tell you this Tony, I do not take kindly to people not listening to me and following the home exercise program. I'm strict but I am fair; and I can get you back to your precious lab and back saving the world in 3-4 weeks depending on your compliance and if you come 2 or 3 times a week," Dr. Westcliff stated as she placed her tools back into her bag.

"Three to four weeks but, but I, I need to be in my lab. I, I can't do this for four weeks without my lab. I will die, and I need to fix my suit, and test it. I...," Tony rambled on.

"Mister Stark," Dr. Westcliff calmly but firmly interrupted. "I am not saying you won't be in your lab before then. I'm saying that you will be back to your previous shape, maybe even stronger in 3 to 4 weeks; back to your normal balance, back to walking without crutches, no swelling, no pain, able to save the world from anymore alien invasion. And it won't all be boring for you like today," she added with a genuine smile.

Tony stopped his rant and sat sulking. "Fine, you can treat me." *She is lucky that she has a smile like Steve's, or she would be out of work* Tony was so unhappy and tired, he did not realize he was think about a certain blond super-soldier.

Pepper and Fury looked at each other shocked and amazed. Finally someone had gotten through to the great Tony Stark and he consented to let her treat him. This Dr. Westcliff obviously was the best in her field.

TBC?

My muse has run away with me. I promise more of Steve and Tony in the next chapter. As always, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Patients is a Virtue

Chapter: 4/?

Author: CuriousJorgi

Beta: none (sorry it's un-beta so all errors in grammar or typos are mine)

Rating: T for language, future M to be safe

Pairings: Steve/Tony (eventually), maybe more

Summary: Tony needs physical therapy and Steve has to help him.

Warnings: OOC

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers characters, Marvel does. I am not writing for profit, just for fun!

Authors Note: I want to say thanks for all the reviews and encouragement. Also thanks for those that mentioned my typos so I can correct the previous chapters. Reviews are most welcome! Also anything between ** means inner monologue, #### is for change of scene, and italic text means flashback. Thank you for reading.

Patients is a Virtue

Chapter 4

Since Tony consented to let Dr. Westcliff treat him, she proceed with the treatment. "Tony, I assume that you understand the whole concept of RICE."

"Yes it's rest, ice, compression, elevation," Tony sighed.

"Tony I understand this is boring and I promise I am almost done here. I'm just want to educate you on what I want you to do at home; RICE and some gentle range of motion to help get rid of the swelling. Then while you rest, I will finish up your plan of care, if Director Fury can get me the X-ray and MRI results." When Tony seemed to stop pouting, she continued, "I will need you to follow RICE; as well as do ankle circles, ankle pumps, and writing the alphabet with your left foot."

"Sounds simple enough I can do that but resting and elevating maybe hard with having to work in my lab..."

Dr. Westcliff interrupted him, "Miss Potts, is there anyone that can be around to make sure Tony follows his home exercise program?"

'I'm sure the others, as well as myself, can make Tony do what you need. He will comply so that he can get better," Pepper shot Tony a look stating he will listen or else.

"Thank you, Miss Potts. And thank you for getting these results to me Director Fury, now I can finish up the plan of care. Tony, I normally would use ultrasound and electro-stimulation to help with the inflammation and pain but with your arc reactor I don't think that would be a good idea. I assume it runs on some sort of electromagnetic force and electricity would interact with it."

"Yes it does run on electromagnetic force."

"Well then if you understand what I want you to do at home, I will give you some ice and elevate your left leg. Then, in fifteen minutes when the ice comes off I will show you how I want you to wrap your ankle and knee for compression to help with support and decrease swelling."

Tony nodded that he understood. Dr. Westcliff elevated Tony's leg on some pillows and placed cold packs on his ankle and knee. She then proceeded to read over his test results from the X-ray and MRI, and typing up his plan of care. Tony pulled out his phone and proceeded to surf the web.

After a few minutes Tony mumbled, "She was right Pep that if you don't have physical therapy more likely to re-sprain your ankle or knee. It gives the statistics related to athletes and everyday people. Hey Doc, you can now add superhero to that list," Tony smirked. He continued to read.

Dr. Westcliff finished up the evaluation and plan of care. She was talking to Fury about printing out a copy for SHIELD's files as well as getting Pepper a copy for her and Tony; when Tony yelled, "You work with kids!"

"Yes, Tony, I am a pediatric physical therapist. I specialize in orthopedics with young athletes; as well as, children with neuromuscular issues, behavioral issues like oppositional defiance disorder, autism, and sensory issues."

"But I am not a kid! I am an adult! I am a genus! I am mother fucking Tony Stark!" Tony yelled trying to get up.

Dr. Westcliff calmly walked over politely stopping Tony from getting up and furthering injuring his left leg. "You forgot billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist," she smirked. "Tony I know you're not a child. I know that you're an adult, and a million times smarter than anyone I have ever treated, or myself. And I will talk to you like an adult. I will try not to treat you like I do my children; however, if you have a problem with this, you can get another therapist. You don't have to work with me" she said all this calmly while settling Tony back onto the bed.

"Then I want a different therapist. I want the best orthopedic based therapist for adult," Tony stated ending the discussion.

"Very well. Here's a copy of the evaluation. Any therapist can follow it. They can alter the plan of care, but you won't have to be evaluated again; meaning, you won't have to go through all these tests again. Your new therapist can start with just your treatment." Dr. Westcliff remained calm and polite. "You're done with the ice, so I will show you how to wrap your ankle and knee for compression. At least you will have some things to do until you find a therapist to start your treatment. It was great pleasure meeting you Tony. And I wish you the best of luck in your treatment and recuperating," she said with a smile.

*That is the same smile Cap gives me when he's upset. Or disappointed in me. I hate when he gives me that look. And he would… Why am I think of Cap. She works with kids and I am an adult. I'm finding highly qualified adult orthopedic physical therapist. She not a guilt trip me into letting her treatment me.*

While Tony was battling with his inner monologue, Dr. Westcliff had finished wrapping his ankle and knee and was standing next him holding out his crutches. "You're free to go Tony, you're all done."

Tony looked up, pulled from his thoughts. He stood up and took the crutches. "Thank you," and walked out without another word, still confuse about what had just happened.

"I'm very sorry, Dr. Westcliff, for this happening. He can be overemotional and..."

"There is no need to apologize, Miss Potts," she said with a gentle smile. "I understand that it was hard for an adult to work with someone that only works with children and most patients are under the age of ten. I have few teenagers but most under ten. I am no stranger to temper tantrums," she continued with a laugh.

"Dr. Westcliff, you will be compensated for this visit. I thought you would've been the best to work with him. I also apologize," stated Fury.

"Director Fury there is no need to apologize. It is what it is. That is why there are many different therapists for many different populations and patients." Dr. Westcliff packed up her laptop and followed them out. *It would have been a nice challenge to work with the infamous Tony Stark. I would have liked that challenge and battle of whits that would have come about. Plus how often do you get to help out someone you admire and is your hero.*

####

"How is your therapy evaluation, Stark," Clint asked from where he was teaching Steve how to play Mario Cart.

Tony didn't answer. "Tony?" Steve asked as he saw the billionaire hobbling off the elevator.

"It was awful and I don't want to talk about. If you need me, I'm down my lab." Tony got back on the elevator and punched the button to the lab.

Steve looked puzzled and a little worried. He got up from the couch and walked to the elevators, following Tony down his lab. Clint shrugged and switched to play Call of Duty: Black Ops. "Come out, come out zombies. I don't want to hurt you. I just want to shoot you in your fucking heads."

Steve walked into the lab, noting that the Tony had to be upset not to bother locking anyone out like he usually does. "What happened? Why are you so upset? Should you be standing up and working on fixing your suit?"

"Look Cap, I don't want to talk about. You're not my boss or keeper. You're just a teammate; so when we're not in the field, I don't have to listen to you," Tony growled.

"Tony please come and sit down, talk to me. I'm worried about you. You are my best friend here and I want you to get better."

Tony sighed and looked over at Steve. *Damn he's giving me those sweet, innocent, puppy dog eyes that say I will fix everything because I'm a super soldier, Captain America. Well can't let down my hero.*

Tony allowed Steve to walk him over to the couch and sit him down. Steve sat down next to him placing Tony's injured leg up into his lap, "Please tell me what happened to Tony."

Tony sighed knowing that when Steve was this sweet, he could not possibly stay mad or denying Steve anything.

TBC?

I am not really sure how the arc reactor works, but I know you don't use electric-stimulation on people with pacemakers, so I figure you don't with arc reactors, lol. I also like the idea of Clint enjoying video games as a form of relaxation between missions. Also I thought Mario Cart would be a game Steve would like since it is not violent. I see Clint being more into Call of Duty or Halo but I can't see Steve playing those.


End file.
